


Stinky the Enterprise Cat

by Glory1863



Category: Cats - Andrew Lloyd Webber, Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: Anthropomorphic fic, Double Drabble, F/M, Memory (song), Pets, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-30
Updated: 2012-07-30
Packaged: 2017-11-11 00:59:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/472704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glory1863/pseuds/Glory1863
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stinky, Malcolm's little male calico cat, remembers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stinky the Enterprise Cat

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Stinky](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/16837) by Sita Z. 



> Originially written for the prompt "memory" for the Drabble Game at the Delphic Expanse.
> 
> Stinky is the original creation of SitaZ. Such a wonderful idea to give Malcolm a cat to go along with Archer's dog, Porthos. I wish I'd thought of it!
> 
> Thanks to Panyasan for fixing my Japanese.

Stinky, a small, old, calico cat, sat on the window seat in the moonlight and remembered a time when he knew what adventure was as a member of the _Enterprise_ pride. They’d had enough to fill nine lives; indeed, Brave Tiger, who’d rescued him from a bad place, had gone through all of his defending the pride and its territory. After that, Stinky shared a den with Lady Many Purrs. His antics made her smile when she missed Brave Tiger, and she petted him when he felt the same. In time, she mated with Sleek Panther, and now they had a pride of their own. He heard Malcolm- _kun_ and Mariko- _chan_ laughing in the other room. They were always very gentle with him, but he was too old and too arthritic to keep up with them or to be much fun when they played. He missed the old days and old friends, even Porthos.

“You’ve done well, lad. You’ve taken good care of her. She and Travis are happy. You’ve earned your reward.”

Stinky scampered across the bridge to the Heaviside layer where he’d begin a new life. He’d always been told he was special. He was a true Jellicle cat.


End file.
